Destinos Corrompidos
by onofre16
Summary: ¿Quien cree en el destino? ¿Quien sabe que futuro le depara? pero lo más importante ¿el hombre adecuado en el sitio equivocado puede cambiar el rumbo del mundo? Runaterra esta en peligro, estos se piensan que es culpa de los Vigilantes pero la realidad es otra, un enemigo mayor esta en el acecho y es cuestión de tiempo que todo secunda a la destrucción total de lo existente.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Hola a todos, espero que os agrade es pequeño prólogo de este fic tan solo es una introducción base de los principales protas de esta historia y poco más.**

**No hace falta que ningún persona de "riot games" son de mi propiedad y no hago esto por lucro si no por diversión así que sin más pérdida de tiempo ENJOY.**

"**Pensamientos"**

**-Diálogos**

**MOMENTOS O FLASHBACKS**

**(algo sencillo vamos)**

**PRÓLOGO:**

Pues ahí estaba yo, tumbado en mi cama mirando al techo con ganas de seguir durmiendo pero algo hacía que no pudiese conciliar el sueño, decidí mirar el móvil que lo tenía al lado de mi cabeza cargando.

"Lassss… 5 AM guay…"- pensé.

Decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina a beber algo de agua haber si al acostarme otra vez me entraba algo de sueño y seguir con el descanso, pero al volver a mi habitación decidí encender el ordenador y jugar algo pero tenía las ideas difusas por no decir que no se que coño hacía, en resumen, encendí la computadora introduje la contraseña de mi usuario mientras espero un poco mirando a la pantalla pensando en qué hacer…

?1:-A ver unos counterinos… - decía para mi mismo aun sin saber que hacer o mejor dicho jugar

-muy largos las rankeds y me da pereza pensar…- aun estando embobado mirando la pantalla decidí abrir el discord a ver qué se cocía un poco o simplemente lo abrí por costumbre.

Mirando por servidor a servidor porque me toca acabe en el que estaba más habitual con mis amigos del dia a dia y vi que estaban dos de ellos, uno que siempre está por la aplicación y otro que se pasaba de vez en cuando, pero no me extrañaba que hacian ahi sino que hacian AHI y despiertos a esa hora, no se si me explico pero bueno, decidí entrar a ver si estaban hablando o se habían quedado dormido enfrente del pc…

**Momentos antes en la llamada**

?2:-AAAAAHHHH PUTO FEEDER DE MIERDA DEJA DE INTEAR ME CAGO EN TODA TU EXISTENCIA JODER... -

?3:-Tio Xisco deberías de dejar de estar tan nervioso en los juegos que últimamente estas que explotas…-

-Xisco: Lo estaria si me tocase alguna vez gente normal en este juego que ya estoy dudando que a mi equipo le faltan neuronas me cago en todo…-

?2:- O que les sobren ajaj…- decia esa frase mientras se reia por lo bajo ya que le hacía gracia ver a su amigo de esa forma…

clink

?1:-Hooola chava…- fue cortado nada más al entrar.

-Xisco:-ERES UN PUTO SUBNORMAL

?1:- Bueno bueno si no me queréis me voy tan rápido como he entrado D:

-Xisco:- He?.. A coño Onofre eres tu ¿como va?

-Onofre:- Bien hasta que alguien me dejó sordo de mis orejas.

-Xisco:- ¿Te explico porque estoy tan salty?

-Onofre:- Enga ¿oye el Rachid está aquí?

-Rachid:- Hey si estoy pero no puedo hablar muy alto- decía esto susurrando para no alzar mucho la voz

-Onofre:- Ah vale dont worry, entonces Xisco ¿que ta´pasao pa´estar asi?

-Xisco:- Pues lo de siempre que me equipo son una panda de monos que no hacen más que morir he intear. UN DÍA MÁS EN ESTE JUEGO LLAMADO LA LIGA DE LA LEYENDAS.- Dijo esto último con un tono sarcástico.

-Onofre:-¿Es ranked?

-Xisco:-Sí…- mientras veía DERROTA en su pantalla aparecer.

-Onofre:- ¿Pero que hacéis a estas horas despierto?

-Rachid:- Yo no podía seguir durmiendo y no se porque me dio por pasar por aqui y vi al Xisco conectado y me uní.

-Xisco:- Yo ni he dormido directamente no tenia sueño… ya sabes como soy…

-Onofre:- Ah bueno… TU ¿visteis lo que está pasando que los países están movilizando el ejército en España?

-Xisco:-Como para no enterarse hay ejércitos Franceses, Ingleses,Italianos, Alemanes hasta los Rusos están aquí y ninguno excepto los gobiernos saben porque es este movimiento tan repentino en estas últimas dos semanas…

-Rachid:- Ya hay rumores que dicen que vendrán aliens justamente aquí, pero lo que me deja mal cuerpo es ningún otro gobierno se han negado a esta conducta tan repentina.

-Onofre:- Sí… la gente está muy nerviosa porque algunos se sienten invadidos y de paso estan los tipicos que dicen que empezara la tercera guerra mundial… la verdad esque me deja un mal cuerpo.

-Xisco:- ¿Te imaginas que al final a sido toda un prank?

-Rchid:- jaja claro vamos a gastar millones de euros en mover a territorios ajenos y veras que divertido jaja soy un gobernador de la última moda- decía esto con un tono de voz humorístico.

-Onofre:- Joder ya me gustaria que fue un prank y a subirlo en youtube con flechas y un título de click bait pero esto es algo más serio lamentablemente.

-Xisco y Rachid: Ya…

De repente se apago todo lo que tenía la luz de mi cuarto,el router hasta mi pc que es portátil. Mire mi móvil y vi que no respondía, de repente sentí como un escalofrío que subió desde mi columna hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Los aparatos electrónicos volvieron a tener electricidad pero no funcionaban como tocaban las pantallas del pc y del teléfono empezaron a proyectar estática como sonido y las luces de las habitaciones empezaron a parpadear furiosamente mientras que al poco el suelo empezó a moverse como si fuera un terremoto.

Salí de mi habitación tan rápidamente como pude tambaleandome pared a pared a buscar a mi madre, entre a su habitación gritando mamá desesperadamente pero no encontré a nadie, fui al salon con la esperanza de encontrarla pero como me lo temía estaba solo en ese instante mire por las persiana del salón que daban a una vista a la ciudad con estaba para solo ver como una onda expansiva de luz blanca como la nieve se acercaba rápidamente y... bum… paz… ese instante que no sientes nada... no ves nada... de la luz cegadora a una oscuridad total... pero no daba miedo... ni inquietud... si no… paz… pensé por un instante que había muerto, pero necio de mí que me quedaría mucho por vivir…


	2. Chapter 1

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos

MOMENTOS O FLASHBACKS

Primer capítulo:

PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

POV onofre

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza como si hubiesen golpeando algo contundente, aún no había abierto los ojos pero sentí que estaba tumbado en hierba por su tacto al sentirlo con las manos, abrí los ojos y en efecto estaba sobre hierbas, estaba tumbado boca abajo mirando para la derecha como si fuese una postura de estar durmiendo, me reincorporé sentado de forma india y sobando en la cabeza ya que perduraba el dolor, mire un poco alrededor para darme cuenta que estaba en un bosque pero instantáneamente me di cuenta que ese mismo bosque transmite algo que es difícil de explicar, como si fuese que los mismos árboles o la tierra como tal te estuviesen mirando-

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté para mi mismo.

…

POV Xisco

Desperté con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo algo superficial y joder dolía.

-Neejg- Me quejé ya que el dolor no era algo que había sentido antes y no me refiero que duela más. Era un dolor que nunca había sentido antes y ya me estaba preocupando. Por la posibilidad de tener algún músculo o hueso roto…

-¿Qué fue ese destello de luz que vi?- Dije levantándome, al estar recto de pie me di cuenta que no estaba en ningún lugar que hubiese estado antes, pero de igual manera, me resultaba que ya lo había visto en algún lado, pero de una cosa estoy seguro… este desierto ni de coña está en un lugar cerca de donde vivo.

…

POV Rachid

-¿¡Qué!?- Miraba como la luz se acercaba directamente a mi. Y de un momento a otro, pasé de estar en mi habitación a estar en el pico de una montaña.

-¿¡Qué coño está pasando!?

De un momento a otro de un parpadeo, dejó de estar en su habitación, a despertarse en una cama bastante cómoda a su parecer, abrió los ojos he intentó moverse pero ninguna de sus extremidades respondian, lo cual cuando se dió cuenta, estaba atado de piernas y brazos por culpa de cadenas. Su temor a lo desconocido incrementó a la par que su angustia, ya que no sabía que estaba pasando y ni de donde estaba, algo lógico al estar en un lugar desconocido...

POV onofre

Estuve andando durante media hora, ya que no me iba a quedar quieto esperando a alguien... era ilógico, así que partía rumbo a lo desconocido, sin tener nada de utilidad, solo tenia unos auriculares en mi bolsillo y mi móvil, me sorprendió que funcionase luego de lo que pasó en mi cuarto con las luces e interferencias, yo ya lo daba por perdido, extendí mi brazo con el móvil, para ver si tenía señales, cobertura o internet, pero nada recibía. Así que decidí apagarlo para ahorrar batería, podría ser de utilidad y no estoy para ir escuchando música ni gastar la batería innecesariamente.

Al cabo de dos horas más

*Me estoy empezando a agobiar* pensaba para mi mismo, andaba hacia la dirección sur ¿qué comó lo averigüe? fácil, cogí una pequeña rama de un arbusto, fui a un lugar donde llegaba el sol y lo sostuve verticalmente durante un rato, dependiendo de cómo se movería la sombra, sabría donde estaría los puntos cardinales y decidí ir hacia el sur y con todo eso también me di cuenta que era de mañana, así que ahora el sol estaba en el punto más alto, lo que quería decir que era mediodía y tuve que poner mi sudadera americana, verde y abrochada a mi cintura, se me hacia raro estábamos a finales de Diciembre tendría que hacer algo de frío pero el clima decía otra cosa.

Estuve otro rato caminando en línea recta volteando algunos árboles hasta que escuché agua cayendo, como si fuese lluvia, así que no perdí tiempo y acelere un poco el paso para pasar de estar en un bosque bastante denso y con apenas follaje, a pasar a un descampado con un río que dividía a ambos por una cascada que daba comienzo a un barranco que ocupaba una gran parte de ambos lados, parecía interminable, pero al estar obsoleto con la imagen de la madre naturaleza me daba me fijé a lo que parecía ser un pequeño poblado con salida al mar. A lo lejos siguiendo río abajo, miré hacia atrás y con la visibilidad más descubierta sin ningún árbol me fijé que al parecer estaba en una pequeña isla con una montaña enmedio y tornando una vez más hacia el mar me di cuenta que había más islas grandes que en la que estaba en estos momentos, a excepción de una y tirando de geografía que la maravillosa ESO me había proporcionado nada de lo que veía se asemejaba a lo que había aprendido.

Pero todo pensamiento acabó cuando escuché un rugido procedente del bosque, me giré temeroso una vez más hacia la dirección del bosque, y de este lado procedía un ruido estruendoso. De la nada salió un oso a toda velocidad en dirección a mi persona .

-¡Me cago en Dios!- grité, y con todas mis fuerzas corrí en dirección contraria, pero mala era mi suerte, porque al minuto, en efecto me encontré con el acantilado, que había nombrado anteriormente. Sin perder tiempo miré hacia abajo buscando algún lado para descender, pero no había ningún sitio para agarrarse ni bajar, el tiempo se me agotaba y el oso ya lo tenía casi encima, mirando hacia mi izquierda, me fijé que debajo de la cascada había un lago… Esa podría ser una opción para saltar, pero tendría que correr hacia esa dirección y estaba a 300 o 400 metros de distancia de mi y sin tener en cuenta que ni sabía si ese lago tuviera profundidad. Así baraje mi tercera opción, que era la que menos me gustaba, sería esquivar al oso y con suerte salir ileso.

Giré todo mi cuerpo para afrontar a mi posible cazador, el oso se paró a unos pocos metros de mi, con rugidos constantes y por el hocico se le caía la saliva ansioso por el festín que se iba a dar, pobre de él cuando sepa que soy prácticamente todo hueso, empezó a caminar lentamente y progresivamente a correr hacia a mí. Enfrentar o correr directo hacia un oso era un completo suicidio, así que decidí esperar hasta el último momento, para dar una voltereta hacia la derecha, el oso se puso a dos patas, estaba dando un zarpazo con su pata derecha atinando en mi espalda, haciendo que cayese al suelo por el golpe, pude hacer la la voltereta a duras penas y ya no sé si fue por supervivencia o por adrenalina, ya que logré incorporarme rápidamente. Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la cascada, con el animal detrás mía ganando terreno poco a poco, me acercaba cada vez más hacia mi objetivo y al estar a menos de 50 metros, empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo pesaba más y como mi espalda cada vez más dolía, pero no podía pararme, no podía morir de esa forma tan lamentable, al llegar no dudé en saltar hacia el lago, para mi mala suerte, el oso pudo propinar otro zarpazo, esta vez en mi hombro derecho.

Por inercia grite al caer al vacío, al chocar contra el lago, se quedó inconsciente y para su suerte había profundidad, buena o mala al quedarse inconsciente. ¿Cómo demonios saldría vivo de esa situación…?

Minutos antes al lado del lago de la cascada

-¿Mmm?... ¿Papá acabas de escuchar un grito?- dijo una joven mucha.

-¿Un grito dices? no seas boba nosotros somos los únicos que estamos más alejados del pueblo, a nadie le interesa estar tan cerca del bosque, !Siempre dicen que está maldito o algo¡ no saben nada, solo hablan por los codos…

-Ya…

Al cabo de unos minutos

El padre estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y decidió hablar para animar un poco el ambiente:

-Venga esta tarde iremos al pue- fue cortado ya que había su anzuelo había picado, se levantó, empezó a tirar de ella y luego un forcejeo de un minuto sacó un salmón- !Mira que gran pez¡- dijo con emoción, tendiendo la caña recta haciendo que el pescado fuese hacia el hombre, lo cogió con soltura, quitó el anzuelo y lo puso en su cubo de madera vacía- !JA¡ !Pero mira que maravilla!- dijo esto mirando como el pez en un intento afán de volver al agua se agitaba inútilmente-

-Que suerte tienen las de algunos- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba sentada al borde del río como su padre también con una caña, con su cubo propio pero este vacío…

El hombre entusiasta por su recompensa dijo:

-¿Ves, cómo este lugar se puede vivir bien?- voltando a ver a su hija con la esperanza de convencerla o si la vendiera con producto, pero tuvo un bufido como respuesta por parte de ella.

-!Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces papá¡-alzó un poco la voz con tono autoritario- no cambiaré de opinión…-dijo esto suavizando el tono,paso unos segundos de mantener mirando uno a uno, el padre fue el primero en ceder. la chica miró al suelo un poco apenada- ya lo sabes…

El padre al recibir una respuesta no deseada puso cara seria con una pequeña mezcla de pena, que solo los más detallistas podrán notar en su expresión.

-Bueno volvamos a casa- dijo la chica levantándose, acto seguido lo hizo su padre, ambos cogieron sus cubos y decidieron partir.

Pero al darse la vuelta y dar unos pasos escucharon un grito proveniente de arriba, lo que se detuvieron mirándose entre ello, acto seguido escucharon como algo o alguien caía al lago, por inercia la chica dejo caer todo su equipamiento al suelo y se fue corriendo para ver lo que sucedía, en su cara podía verse un rostro de emoción.

-!Espera¡- el hombre al ver que su hija salió disparada al ruido, fue a coger las cosas que ella tiró y como pudo empezó a correr donde el ruido.

-¡Jeny no vayas tan rápido!-

Jeny , la chica llego de inmediato donde estaban antes pescando y miró al lago, para darse cuenta que había en la superficie de esta lo que parecía ser sangre, inmediatamente se fijó al fondo del lago para ver a lo que le parecía un persona pero esta no daba la impresión de estar consciente.

No perdió el tiempo, se quitó las sandalias y se lanzó al agua a rescatar a esa persona. El padre llegó a la par que se lanzaba al lago, vio que donde iba su hija había una persona hundiéndose y soltó todo lo que tenía cogido, se quitó su prenda de piel del torso que tenía puesto dejándolo en el suelo y gritó:

-¡Voy a casa a coger trapos secos tu cuidalo como puedas!- se dio la vuelta con prisas y corriendo.

Jany estaba a punto de al extraño que por arte de magia apareció cayendo del cielo, este, estaba tendido de espalda al fondo del lago que debía de tener no más de 4 metros de profundidad, Jeny al llegar y con prisas giró el cuerpo hasta tenerlo por su espalda y se impulsó con sus piernas hacia la superficie son problemas, saliendo a la par que daba una bocanada de aire, empezó a nadar hacia la orilla y para cuando toco a la orilla ya fue más sencillo de sacar de ahí.

-Venga vamos…- se decía para sí misma ya sacándolo por completo del agua y dejando el cuerpo extendido boca arriba, empezó a examinar de arriba abajo y noto que era bastante alto pero muy flacucho físicamente, pero no perdió tiempo y miro si respiraba o si tenía latidos del corazón, examinando se dio cuenta que había latido muy débiles, pero no respiraba así que decidió empezar a hundir el pecho constantemente pero nada, le dio el boca boca y repitió el proceso una vez más, cuando de repente empezó a escupir agua por la boca y coger aire desesperadamente, miró directamente a la joven con miedo y de un momento a otro se quedó inconsciente.

-¡He!- dándole palmadas al rostro para ver si respondía pero nada. Miró más detenidamente al muchacho para darse cuenta que tenía en sus ropajes del hombre derecho ensangrentados y desgarrados,lo incorporó jalandolo de los brazos y vio que en su espada también estaba herido y perdía mucha sangre, quitó su camisa que llevaba puesta y lo empezó a romperla para poder intentar hacer un vendaje o algo para parar su sangrado, solo le dio para vendar un poco su espalda pero no servía mucha utilidad. El hombre regresó con prisas con pieles y telas secas, al llegar vio que la persona estaba herida de gravedad y que su hija lo vendo como pudo.

-Por todos los santos ¿que le pasó a este pobre muchacho?- dijo al llegar y ponerse a la derecha del joven inconsciente, de rodillas al lado contrario de su hija.

-No se que le a pasado pero está gravemente herido- Jeny cogia uno de los trapos que trajo su padre y empezó a vendar como podía su espalda ya que aun seguía sangrando, su padre imito su acción pero este estaba vendando su hombro.

Una vez pasado pocos minutos de vendarlo decidieron llevarlo entre los dos, no antes de que el padre dijese que a Jeny que se secase un poco antes de ir hogar, para que más tarde pueda ser atendido por algún médico del pueblo en condiciones y también ponerle cerca de la chimenea ya que estaba empapado. Llegaron a su casa de apariencias humilde y lo dejaron reposando en la chimenea de su casa, no antes de cambiar otra vez los vendajes, limpiar un poco sus heridas como pudieron y cambiarle los ropajes ya que estaban totalmente mojados y es mala idea dejar que las heridas estén húmedas y que no pille ninguna hipotermia. Esto último de cambiar la ropa ya lo hizo su padre mientras que Jeny fue al pueblo a buscar un médico.

Pasaron 2 días hasta que el joven se despertó bruscamente como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla sorprendiendo un poco los dos habitantes de aquel hogar.

-¡AH!- dije sobresantaldome al recordar lo último que pase al caer de la casca huyendo del oso.

-He, tranquilo joven ya estás a salvo no pasa nada- dijo el hombre calmandome.

ALE Pues aquí el ahora sí, el Primer capìtulo de este fic, no tengo mucho que decir ya ire haciendo más capitulos he intentare que sean más largos. Espero de lo que hayais leido sea de vuestro agrado.

UN SALUDO: ONOFRE16


	3. Chapter 2

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos

MOMENTOS O FLASHBACKS

Segundo capítulo:

-Primeros contactos.

POV Onofre

-¡AH!- dije sobresantaldome al recordar lo último que pase al caer de la casca huyendo del oso.

-He, tranquilo joven ya estás a salvo no pasa nada- dijo el hombre calmandome.

-¿He?¿Qué a pasado?- dije reincorporandome bruscamente pero un dolor se hizo presente

-Hugg- fue un grito ahogado por el daño que causaban las heridas.

El hombre al verme lo que intentaba, fue a acudir para que me incorporarse en condiciones, al ver la ayuda que prestaba me deje, ya que al despertarme, me di cuenta que parte de mi cuerpo estaba vendado y por la situación en la que estaba no debería de actuar bruscamente, asi que decidi primero ver que estaba pasando exactamente, ya que tengo la cabeza desordenada ahora mismo.

-Gracias- dije al hombre que me ayudaba,en el proceso pude ver que este tenía una barba un poco frondosa blanca y el cabello le llegaba por el cuello, también con canas.

-Bueno- dijo el hombre dejándome sentado al borde de lo que parecía ser una cama hecha de pieles.

-¿Qué hacías cerca en el bosque Epool joven? Tenemos prohibido de andar en la cercanías de ese bosque y de un momento a otro caes por el barranco de la casca hacia el lago por arte de magia, ¿En serio en qué pensabas? ¿No aprecias tu vida?-

El señor, sin darme cuenta me estaba… ¿Riñendo? estaba desbordado y tenia dolor de cabeza a la segunda pregunta que me hizo deje de escuchar… A ver agradezco que haya salvado mi vida sin nisiquiera conocerme, pero se ve que tacto o por mi primera impresión no tiene o es casi nulo. Empecé un poco a mirar de reojo a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que estaba en un casa humilde hecha de madera, estaba por seguir inspeccionando cuando de repente escuche una segunda voz.

-Papá, ya dejalo al pobre que recupere un poco sus ideas- una joven muchacha creo que más joven que yo estaba en esa habitación y no me había percatado de su presencia, se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño cuenco con un líquido verdoso.

-Toma, esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor, te recomiendo que lo bebas rápidamente- me lo ofreció y acepté, empece a beberlo y al sentir el sabor, no pude contener poner una cara arrugada por lo agrio que estaba.

-Te dije que lo bebieses rápido jaja- se rio un poco, no se si porque me lo advirtió o por la cara que puse, luego lo bebí todo de un sorbo.

-Papa, ves al pueblo a avisar al médico de que el chaval está bien-

-Si, si ahora iba para el pueblo, de paso voy a vender un par de cosas que tenemos que nos sobran, ahora vuelvo- procedía a salir de la habitación pero- ¡Y tu!- dijo señalandome dándose media vuelta- tendremos que hablar sobre un par de cosas más tarde- dijo esto último serio dándome una mirada fulminante.

Me quedé un poco congelado, al no saber a lo que se refería, ya que no tengo mucho que contar y aunque si dijese la verdad no se si me creería.

Una vez que el hombre se marchó, la chica se dirigió hacia a mi-

-Bueno, antes de nada lo siento por las preguntas de mi padre a veces… digamos que… no sabe contenerse un poco jeje- dijo sobándose un poco la cabeza- Bueno, me llamo Jeny y mi viejo se llama Arnis, encantada- dijo esto entusiasmada dándome la mano para presentarse, aquí debía de elegir el cómo actuar, si decir mi nombre real o uno inventado…

-Me llamo Onofre- dije esto a la vez que estrechaba la mano con Jeny- muchas gracias por salvarme la vida… la verdad no se como agradeceroslo enserio…- dije esto ultimo con un tono de voz de estar confundido, ya que aún estaba procesando lo que pasaba, me venía grande, quería saber donde estoy, si saben algo de lo que me a pasado y muchas preguntas, pero no podía ir tan a la ligera, aunque estas dos personas puedan ser amigable igual los acabo de conocer y viceversa, seguramente ellos seguramente tendrán muchas preguntas para mi…

-He, tranqui ya todo es bien- se sentó al lado mio- asi que Onofre mmm- se puso a pensar- ¿eres de Demacia?

-No, es alg…-

¿De Aguas Estancadas?- me miró de arriba abajo- no, no tienes pinta de pirata ni por el estilo- se dijo así misma.

-Oye …- intentaba poder hablar.

-No no no, ya lo adivinare- dijo esto último levantándose y estirando su brazo delante de mi cara con el dedo índice balanceándose de un lado para otro.

-De targon

-No

-De Piltover o Zaun

-No...

-¿Shurima?

-Que no

-¿No serás Noxiano?- me puso incómodo ya que me miró como si mirase mi alma y la pronunciación de lo último no era nada amable o agradable…

-No soy de ninguno de esos sitios… técnicamente no soy de este mundo- dije por lo bajo

-¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de donde provienes?

-SÉ dónde vengo… y estoy muy lejos de allí.

-Ups, lo siento, aveces me sale el caracter de mi padre, no se porque he empezado a preguntar tan erráticamente jeje...

-No pasa nada- intenté levantarme pero al moverme a la mínima sentí pinchazos por toda mi espalda, así que me puse lo más "cómodo" posible en esa cama.

-Bueno comencemos casi desde el principio otra vez- dijo la chica que se llamaba… he ¿como era? ¿YANI? no creo…

-Perdona pero, me puedes repetir tu nombre esque soy muy olvidadizo- al decir esto se le saco un sonrisa.

-Hace un momento que te lo acabo de decir- dijo medio incrédula, luego sonrió, parece que tiene algo en mente.

-Te lo digo a cambio de que me digas que hacías en el bosque Epool.

-Hecho, pero primero tu nombre.-respondí.

-Jane, ese es mi nombre y espero que no se te olvide más, ahora ¿por qué estabas allí arriba?- dijo esto cruzándose los brazos mientras aún estaba de pie.

-¿Siendo totalmente sinceros?- pregunte.

-Porfavor

-Ni idea- dije tan pancho

-¿!Qué¡? ¡Nadie entra allí sin ningún motivo y menos cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que hay en ese bosque!- dijo exaltada casi dando un salto, no me esperaba esa reacción tan… espontánea…

-¿Hay algo en especial en ese bosque que no sepa?- dije para saber el por qué actuaba de esa forma asi podria sacar algo en claro.

-En el bosque Epool dicen que hay una maldición, que se produjo durante la invasión noxiana, para que entiendas lo que tiene este bosque que lo marcó fue que un destacamento de unos 200 noxianos se adentraron allí y solo salieron 3…- se quedó parada como si no quisiese seguir lo que vendría luego.

-¿Salieron 3 noxianos de ese bosque y...?- dije para ver si seguía con la historia-

-Salieron apabullados con el rostro lleno de horror, como si hubiesen visto la cara de la muerte misma… Uno de ellos de un momento a otro estalló lleno de cortes en todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre y partes que fueron cercenadas al completo, haciendo que este se desplomase a trozos directo al suelo muerto-.

"Que coño"- pensé incrédulo, no me esperaba que de repente me contase una historia.

-Los otros dos siguieron corriendo por sus vidas, uno de ellos fue rodeado por lo que parecían sombras y escuche una voz distorsionada, no se lo que le dijo pero estoy segura que le habló al noxiano y al acabar, este empezo a reirse desquiciadamente y se tiró por el barranco aun soltando carcajadas... y el otro… se abalanzó sobre mi.

-Espera… ¿!qué¡? ¿me estas diciendo que tu ...

-Sí- dijo de forma cortante- el otro con hacha en mano y fue directo hacia a mi con ansias asesinas, pero de un instante este dejó de correr para caerse al suelo, yo vi como a los pocos segundos salia sangre cerca de cuello...- Jane empezó a recaer, su tono de voz fue progresivamente más apagada a medida que iba contando esa historia.

POV NARRADOR

De en menos un minuto la tensión para uno y la incomodidad para otro se hizo presente sin previo aviso.

"No se porque acabo de contar todo esto a este tío, si ni siquiera lo conozco, no sé si es una persona de fiar, no siento nada"- pensó Jane.

-Bueno, Onofre ¿no? descansa tranquilo que sigues estando hecho polvo, ya es por la tarde, yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas en el pueblo, estarás aquí solo… no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- esto último dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, pero con tono de advertencia, Onofre respondió solo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Bien, me voy- salió de la habitación para luego proceder salir de la casa.

Onofre con la primera toma de tranquilidad que tenía se puso a pensar profundamente, no antes de tumbarse otra vez en la cama hecha de pieles.

"¿Así que estoy en Runaterra?..."

Pasaron unos minutos

-Espera…-dijo para sí mismo.

pasaron otros minutos hasta que…

-¿¡Qué estoy en runaterra de verdad!?- no se dio cuenta realmente en donde estaba hasta que pudo asimilarlo bien, y para su reacción era al sorprendente pero aterrador, un mundo que por mucho que haya leído las historias de los campeones, que por mucho que haya leído historias del propio juego, seguía siendo un mundo totalmente desconocido, y no de hablar de la magia, tenía miedo, pero por otra parte estaba emocionado y con ansias de conocer este mundo, todo esto y muchos más pensamiento rondaban por su cabeza, hasta que recordó dónde provenía, sus amigos de toda la vida, su familia, el lugar donde crecio y vivio, experiencias, la música, los paisajes, los juegos, todo tipos de emociones, sensaciones y momentos que uno vive dia a dia pero no se da cuenta… hasta que lo pierde… el chico en ese instante se sintió desolado y perdido, no podría volver a abrazar a su madre, hacer las coñas con su hermano mayor y no podría volver a discutir con su padre por simples tonterías. A esto último puede ser algo raro ya que el discutir con alguien a priori no parece ser agradable, pero cuando tu padre está atento a todo momento en lo que haces para que cuando te equivoques en algo, él sería el primero en decírtelo, pero tambien seria el primero en apoyarte en lo que hagas y el último en irse por ti, de eso Onofre se dio cuenta unos años atrás y su relación con él mejoró bastante.

El prota se quedó indagando en el fondo de su mente para tener las ideas más o menos ordenadas… o simplemente poder tranquilizarse ya que el estrés psicológico se le hizo presente.

Un lapso de tiempo después en el pueblo Epool

Vemos al hombre Arnis en una de las calles secundarias con un pueblerino y parecía que estaban hablando algo importante…

-Necesito tu piedra por esta vez- dijo dando énfasis a la palabra "necesito".

-¿No conservaban algunas muestras, Yuto?- remato de decir-.

-Si… pero son muy delicadas y sabes que son difíciles de conseguir, provienen de Shurima y ya te he dicho que no son piedras son gemas- contestó Yuto con complexión seria.

-Además, ¿Porque ahora necesitas la gema tan de repente? sabes que no puedo dar una de mis mercancías de más valor sin ningún motivo-dijo Yuto, ya que no entendía por que su amigo actuaba de esa forma, normalmente es más tranquilo y sereno pero algo lo sacaba de su actitud habitual.

-Vale si no me lo dejas de primeras te pediré que me devuelvas el favor de hace años en el Rio Epool- finalizó

-¿ESE día en el que casi pierdo la vida?- Yuto miró incrédulo a Arnis.

-Sí- respondió este cortante.

-...- Yuto solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vale, espera aquí a que vuelva con la gema, no tardaré más de cinco minutos- dijo Yuto a su ex-compañero.

Siguiendo con su semblante serio, Yuto se dirigió a su hogar a recoger la gema que le había pedido su amigo y supo que era algo muy serio para que le pidiera el favor que le debe.

"No que es lo que a pasado, pero para que llegue a ese extremo… Debe de ser serio"

Pasados unos minutos

Arnis seguía esperando con los brazos cruzados a la llegada de Yuto, pero en un nstante escuchó una voz.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí esperando sin hacer nada?- era su hija que lo pilló de improvisto.

Arnis supo mantener la calma, así que se giró para contestarle a su hija.

-Ah, eres tú, estoy esperando a Yuto- dijo con la esperanza de que Jany no le diese ganas de indagar en el tema que llevaba a manos.

-Ah… vale, yo vuelvo para casa a ver como esta Onofre…-

-¿Onofre?- cortó Arnis a su hija, al escuchar ese nombre que no sabia a quien se referia.

-Sí, es el nombre del chaval que saque del lago y ahora hospeda en nuestro hogar, por si no lo sabías o ¿ya estas viejo para acordarte de la cosas?- dijo esto último Jany con un tono de broma.

-¿Has dejado al desconocido solo en casa?- dijo un poco alterado.

-Si… si- contesto Jany como si supiese lo que diría su padre en ese instante.

-Se que no lo tendría que haberlo dejado solo, pero tenía recados que hacer para sacar unas monedas tu sabes…- esto último hizo fruncir el ceño a Arnis, para luego hacerlo suspirar.

Supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad?- dijo esto con tono cansado.

-Lo siento pero asi quiero que sean las cosas… entiendo que quieres que esté contigo pero, no me cortes las alas ¿si?- Jany al decir la última frase vio que su padre tuvo un pequeño tic en el ceño, al parecer noto que tomaba nota de lo que decía cosa que normalmente o por decir nunca pasaba.

-Sabes que el que tiene la última decisión aquí soy yo ¿no?

-Sí, y por eso no dejaré seguir presionando hasta que cedas, tu bien me enseñastes que quien lo sigue lo consigue ¿no?

-Eres malvada al decir mis frases en mi contra- dijo Arnis con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Una cosa, ¿has notado algo del chico?- pregunto Arnis a su hija.

-Me es raro, pero no consigo percibir nada de él… es como si fuese un libro cerrado.- acabó de decir Jany a su padre.

-Vale, no te enredo más, nos vemos más tarde, puede que por la noche.-

-OOOOOOk- empezó a alejarse Jany de su padre.

Al minuto de despedirse de su hija, Yuto volvía con la gema en una bolsa de piel y se lo entregó a Arnis, este le agradeció por su molestia, por lo que Yuto no dudo en decirle que por él iría hasta el fin del mundo. Contento por obtener la gema y complacido por lo último dicho por su amigo, se fue a arreglar un par de asuntos más antes de que el sol se pusiese a dormir.

Estuvo unas dos horas más por el pueblo solucionando problemas y arreglando un par de favores, los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo no tenían problemas con Arnis, pero se les hacía raro o extraño, ya que no solía estar bastante tiempo en el poblado como antaño.

Y aquí el cap 2, poco a poco voy haciendo este fic. :


End file.
